Into the Light
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: When he gets the word that she had fallen in the front lines of the war, he falls into a deep depression. He soon dies of heartbreak, committing jisatsu. Here is the tale of their next life… Kaka/Saku
1. Prologue

Into the Light

DG32173

Sarah: here's a new Kaka/Saku fanfic. I don't own the Naruto anime, manga, or anything from said anime and manga. Thank you.

_**SUMMARY**_

When he gets the word that she had fallen in the front lines of the war, he falls into a deep depression. He soon dies of heartbreak, committing jisatsu. Here is the tale of their next life… _**Kaka/Saku**_

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Jisatsu:_ suicide

* * *

Prologue

"You're joking, right?" Kakashi asks, his heart starting to break, knowing that it's no joke.

Tsunade shakes her head sadly. "I wish I were. I'm sorry Kakashi, she's gone," the Hokage says softly. "She was brought in just an hour ago. You can come say goodbye, if you wish."

Kakashi nods, his sight starting to blur with tears he thought he had long ago lost the ability to make. But this news is far worse than any he has received in his thirty-eight years of life. Sakura, his beloved Sakura, died in the front lines in this last-ditch war with Sound. Sound knew it was beat before the war began, but had to make one last stand before falling apart. Already, many good shinobi and kunoichi have fallen, barely a month into this war. He follows Tsunade to the hospital morgue to say goodbye to his best friend, love, wife. He doesn't know how he will live without her in his life.

For the years between Obito's and Rin's deaths and the first time he laid eyes on Sakura, he had shut down emotionally. Then he met Sakura, and she brought him back from emotional hibernation with just one look. Her similarities to Rin, his first crush, was astonishing, but she was also far different from Rin. His fondness for the spirited girl grew quickly into companionship, then friendship, and finally love. She knew exactly how to piss him off, how to make him laugh, and exactly how to comfort him when memories of Rin and Obito became overpowering.

And now, only two years into their marriage, she's gone in an instant. And the ache from losing Rin and Obito was nothing compared to the brokenness he is feeling at losing his beloved Sakura. Seeing her lying motionless on a cold metal table tears at his heart like starving piranha tearing at fresh meat. His throat clenches tightly while his heart cries out in despair. Soon, their friends and comrades start filtering in to say goodbye to Konoha's most treasured of kunoichi. No matter who she came across, she quickly befriended them before anyone realized it. Everyone that she healed swore on their life that an angel healed them. But she reserved her special, loving touch for Kakashi alone.

But now, the Angel of Konoha, Konoha's Living Cherry Blossom has met her end on the blade of a Sound nin trying to get one last kill before Sound is no more.

Two months later

There was nothing anyone could do to bring Kakashi out of the severe depression he fell into the night he got the news of Sakura's death. Slowly, the visitors to the depressed Copy Nin filtered down to a few close friends. But not even Ibiki, one of the most hardened of Konoha nin, could stand to see the wreck Kakashi has become since Sakura's death. Slowly, even the visits of close friends became few and far between.

Finally, two months after her death, Kakashi can't stand to live without his beloved cherry blossom any longer. So he pulls out a kunai and stealthily makes his way to the private Haruno graveyard she was buried in. He kneels before her elaborate gravestone, reading it several times over. He has done this every night since she was buried here, so any viewers wouldn't think it unusual of him to visit her grave and continue on their way.

Once Kakashi is certain that no one is around, he performs his headhunter jutsu, only this time into Sakura's coffin beside her. It is smaller than usual coffins, as she was smaller than most people, so it is very cramped for both him and her. He lovingly strokes her hair and then plunges the kunai into his own heart, praying for a quick death so as to reach her sooner. His prayer is answered, for he dies seconds after the kunai pierces his heart.

The next day

Several of Kakashi's friends had gone to visit the Copy Nin, only to find the front door to the ancestral Haruno mansion wide open and the man nowhere to be found.

Kiba, under command of Tsunade, sets Akamaru to follow the trail Kakashi took. The trail leads around the manor and to the graveyard in the back. It stops cold at Sakura's grave. Upon Tsunade's orders, the coffin is dug up to be inspected. Instead of the single body they had prayed to find, they find two bodies: Sakura, and Kakashi with a kunai in his heart and his arms around her waist to hold her close. The coffin is reburied and the gravestone is altered to honor both ninja whose bodies lay within the grave

* * *

Sarah: … that was downright depressing. But the rest of the story will be much better … I hope.


	2. As Much As A Vampire Likes Garlic

Into the Light

DG32173

Sarah: here's chapter one. This will be much better than the depressing prologue. I don't own the Naruto series nor anything included within said series.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory

_Scene change in memory_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

* * *

Chapter 1

As Much As A Vampire Likes Garlic

"Haruno Sakura?" the elderly teacher says during roll call.

"Here," says a beautiful young woman with long pink hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Hatake Kakashi?" the teacher calls. No answer. "Hatake Kakashi?" she says again, sighing because she knows he is late, again.

"Here!" pants a tall drop-dead gorgeous young man with silver hair and mix-matched grey and red eyes as he runs into the room, fifteen minutes late.

"Your late. Again," the teacher states, scowling at him.

"Sorry, I got stuck in traffic on the way to school; then a streetlight was out and the traffic cop took forever to let me pass," he says, grinning as the rest of the class laughs at his obviously made-up excuse.

"I see," the teacher **(okay, I'm tired of writing that. Her name is now Marina-sensei)** drawls. "Take your seat," she says, pointing at the empty desk beside Sakura with her pen. Marina-sensei likes to keep her class seated in alphabetical order using surnames, despite that it often puts a group of troublemakers together.

"Yes ma'am," he says, making his way back to sit in his desk. He winks at Sakura, who just rolls her eyes and ignores him. The other girls in the school have no idea how she has stopped herself from falling for Konoha High's number-one heartthrob and are _extremely_ jealous that he has become interested in her because of it.

"Alright class, let's begin," Marina-sensei says.

Three hours later, lunch

"Go away," Sakura says, trying to get away from the pain-in-the-ass she is stuck with for the entire school day, having the exact schedule he does.

"Oh c'mon, gorgeous, you know you like me," he says confidently.

"About as much as a vampire likes garlic," she snaps.

"Ooh, that's low!" one of his friends laughs. The whole school knows that the top two heartthrobs in Konoha high are part of a group of _hot_ pranksters. They hang out every chance they get, getting into trouble whenever no one is watching.

"Aw, don't be like that, babe," Kakashi says, grinning as his gloved hand cops a feel of her butt.

She twirls around and slaps him, hard. "Don't touch me!" she shouts. Kakashi is left rubbing the sudden pain on his cheek while the gorgeous girl continues her way to her girlfriends

"She'll come around," he says confidently.

"I doubt it," several of his friends say.

"She's been avoiding you like the plague since grade-school; I say you should give up on her," Naruto says. "Her and her group will never like guys like us."

"And lose out big-time on winning the love of the hottest girl in school? Never!" Kakashi shoots back, his laidback grin seemingly super-glued to his face.

"You do know she has a boyfriend in Suna High, right?" Shikamaru puts in.

"Well, I'll just win her from him," Kakashi says confidently. His friends laugh as they all make their way to their usual lunch spot.

With Sakura and her friends

"He's been after you since grade-school, Sakura," Tenten says. "Maybe you should give him a chance? He is very hot."

"Never!" Sakura shrieks. "I will _never_ go out with such a freak!"

"Ya'll used to be best friends in kindergarten, what happened?" Tsunade asks.

Sakura scowls at the memory. "He became a pervert and a freak!" she exclaims. "And I _refuse_ to hang out with such a person."

Her friends laugh. "Well, almost all Konoha women would kill to be you," Shizune states. The other girls nod their heads in agreement.

"I don't see why. Sure, he may look good, but that's only the surface! Looks aren't everything," the roseate declares. "Besides, he's late to every class, he's a prankster, he is _always_ flirting with every cute girl in sight when I'm not around, and then he bugs me to near death when I _am_ around!" she says. Then she takes a breath, her face softening. "Besides, I have Gaara-kun. He's so much sweeter and kinder. Did I tell you …"

The other girls groan, knowing that Sakura _loves_ talking about and being with Sabaku no Gaara almost as much as she _hates_ Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Sarah: that's it for chapter one. Yeah, I know it's short, but tough luck. Review and I might update soon.


	3. Dreams of a Cherry Blossom

Into the Light

DG32173

Sarah: well, here's chapter 2. And no, I'm not going to tell you how Kakashi is going to win Sakura's heart in this lifetime; you'll have to wait and find out in the story when it comes. I don't own Naruto's series.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory/dreams

_Scene change in memory/dreams_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Aishiteru:_ I love you

* * *

Chapter 2

Dreams of a Cherry Blossom

_She looks up at the man next to her with a smile. "I know something you'd _really_ like to know," she teases._

_He raises an silver eyebrow. "Which is?" he asks._

_She giggles. "Not telling," she singsongs. He smirks. "What are you … mprphg!" she starts when his lips, free from that annoying mask that she always hated, cuts her off. Since she had her mouth oh-so-conveniently open, he invites himself to deepen the kiss._

_She moans and brings her hands up to tangle her fingers in his silver locks. He pulls her from the grass and into his lap, putting their chests together and having her legs wrap around his waist. He holds her close to him as the kiss becomes even more passionate. But their happy moment doesn't last for long. He suddenly pulls back and slides his mask back up. She looks at him confused when she sees him looking behind her. She turns and sees the bushes moving._

"_SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" a male voice yells. She quickly gets off his lap and they both stand up, smoothing out their clothing. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"_

"_Shut up, dobe, you don't have to yell," another male voice growls …_

_FLASH_

_She smiles brightly up at him. They finally got the boys to leave and are finally alone. Kakashi locks the door behind the boys, so that no one walks in on them. After closing the curtains on the all windows, he pulls down his mask to smile warmly at her. This may not be legal, but neither of them care. He slowly takes off his Jounin vest, hitai-ate, and his black long-sleeved shirt underneath his vest, as she removes her own Chunin vest, hitai-ate, and her red shirt underneath the vest._

_He walks up to her and kisses her gently. "Are you sure you want this, Sakura? There's no turning back once we start, I can't give you your virginity back once it's gone. I won't push you if you don't want to do this," he murmurs, his hands playing with her bra fastenings_

"_I'm sure, Kakashi-kun; I want this. I want to be with you," she reassures him. He pulls her in for another kiss while he unclasps her bra. She helps him take her bra off, then her shorts and panties. She then helps him rid himself of his pants and boxers. She lets her fingers play with his hardening manhood, drawing a pleasurable moan from the older ninja. He lets one of his hands play with her cotton candy pink hair while the other trails over her smooth, silken skin. He gently picks her up and carries her to his bedroom, closing and locking the bedroom door behind them.…_

_FLASH_

_He pulls her closer to him in the bed. She snuggles closer to his side, grateful that there are no missions for them today. Despite him being so careful and patient, losing her virginity to him has left her with a dull pain in that area. But he had helped her through the worst of the pain during the lovemaking, for which she will forever be grateful. He holds her close, letting her rest her head on his chest. She listens to his rapid heartbeat, knowing her heart is going just as fast. "Aishiteru, Kakashi," she murmurs._

_He smiles and pulls her even closer. "Aishiteru, Sakura," he says softly…_

Sakura snaps into a sitting position, sweat pouring down her body in rivers. It was that dream again. She's been having that dream and many very much like it a lot lately. And they all seem so very real, as if they really happened. She doesn't know what they mean, but she has had them often in her life, but much more often in the past few months.

She looks at her clock to find it's only four in the morning. She sighs and lays back on her bed, getting her breathing back down to normal. She knows she should get some more sleep since she has a busy day coming up. Despite it being Saturday, she was forced to agree to clean up the attic, basement, and grounds this weekend. Kakashi is being sent over in a few hours to help out, much to Sakura's displeasure.

After tossing and turning for over an hour she huffs and gives up hopes of reclaiming sleep. She gets up and stretches. She turns on the light beside her bed and rummages through her closet to find something to wear that's comfortable and suitable for today's work. Finally, she pulls out a pair of black jeans that are a size too small for the reason of putting emphasis on her hips and butt. Then she finds a red t-shirt with two hearts that has an arrow shooting through them. She pulls off her nightgown and starts getting dressed for the day.

* * *

Sarah: well that's it for this chapter. Yes, I know it's short, but there's a reason. You'll find out the reason next chapter. Please review.


	4. Dreams of a Silver Scarecrow

Into the Light

Into the Light

DG32173

Sarah: chapter three is here. Now I will tell you the reason the last chapter was short. It was short because this chapter will be very similar, but with Kakashi dreaming rather than Sakura. I don't own the Naruto series. Please enjoy the chapter. Oh, and I have a warning for this chapter: a lot of lemony goodness cut short. :P enjoy.

_**NOTE**_

**(Authors note)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Scene change

**POV change**

Memory/dreams

_Scene change in memory/dreams_

_**TRANSLATIONS**_

_Aishiteru:_ I love you

_Hentai:_ pervert(s)

* * *

Chapter 3

Dreams of a Silver Scarecrow

"_Oh come on! Use the door for once," she says, scowling at him._

_He just grins and shrugs. "But the window is so much more convenient," he replies._

"_Like hell! What will I tell the boys if they find you coming in through my bedroom window? They _do_ live in this apartment too, ya know."_

_Kakashi laughs. "I'm sure you'll think of something," he says, smiling._

"_Oh I can't believe your nerve!" she huffs. "Well anyways, why did you come in the first place?" she asks._

"_I can't come visit my favorite kunoichi without having a reason?" he teases just before whipping out his favorite orange-covered book._

_She laughs. "You perv. You just wanted a place to hide from Gai-san," she accuses._

"_Caught me," he chuckles._

"_So, what did he want this time?" she asks curiously, sitting on the windowsill beside him._

_He makes a face. "You don't want to know," he says._

_She chuckles. "I'll take your word for it," she says, leaning against him, laying her head on his shoulder. "It's a good thing the boys are out on a mission or they'd have kicked the door down by now and demanded to know why you're here." He chuckles and hugs her while continuing to read his book. "Aishiteru, Kakashi," she says softly._

"_Aishiteru, Sakura," he responds warmly…_

_FLASH_

"_Kakashi-sensei! Why do you read that disgusting book?" she demands, putting her fifteen-year-old hands on her hips._

"_Because I want to find out what happens next," he replies nonchalantly, smiling innocently at her._

_She huffs. "Hentai," she says as she starts to walk off._

"_Where are you going?" he calls._

_She smiles back at him. "I got a date with Neji-kun," she replies. "He offered to take me to dinner and I have to get ready. Bye, Kakashi-sensei! I'll see you tomorrow!" she calls, waving before she continues walking away._

_He scowls beneath his clothe mask. He does _not_ like her dating other men, even if she is just fifteen and it's with someone of her age-group. She got over Sasuke a while ago, and decided to start dating other guys. He hasn't told her how jealous he is of those guys; she'll just think he's more of a pervert than she already does. If only he wasn't fourteen years her senior…_

_FLASH_

"_Ya know, you've got an obsession, Kakashi-kun," Asuma says._

"_Obsession?" Kakashi asks innocently._

_The other man grins. "Don't think I haven't seen you staring at Sakura-chan whenever you get the chance. You're obsessed with her," he says. Kakashi blushes and tries to deny it. "Oh stop denying the truth. You should go after her before you lose her for good, just like that Uchiha kid had. Haven't you seen her watching you often? I've heard her talking to Ino-chan about you a lot."_

"_Really?" Kakashi asks, surprised._

"_Yeah, Ino-chan is getting sick of it, and keeps telling her to talk to _you."

"_You're lying," Kakashi accuses._

_Asuma laughs. "Believe that if you want, I'm just telling you what I've heard. She seems quite interested."_

"_I'll consider it," Kakashi says._

"_Better hurry, man, cause she doesn't deserve another heartache after what that Uchiha kid put her through."_

"_I know," Kakashi says softly…_

_FLASH_

"_Are you sure you want this, Sakura?" he asks softly. "There's no turning back once we start, I can't give you your virginity back once it's gone. I won't push you if you don't want to do this," he continues, playing with her bra fastenings. He wouldn't, either. He wants her to be ready for it, and not a second before._

"_I'm sure, Kakashi-kun; I want this. I want to be with you," she says reassuringly._

_He pulls her in for a kiss while he unclasps her bra. She helps him rid her of her bra, shorts, and panties, as well as rid him of his pants and boxers. He moans with pleasure at feeling her fingers playing with his hardening manhood. He is already aroused at having the woman of his dreams naked in front of him, ready to give herself to him. He lets one hand play with her beautiful cotton candy locks while the other trails over her silken flesh. He gently picks her up and carries her to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them._

_He gently lays her on his bed, laying down with her. He captures her lips in a passionate kiss while he lets one hand trail over her body, the other supporting part of his weight so as not to hurt her. She lets her inexperienced hands explore his body._

_This isn't a first time for Kakashi; he's bedded many women in one-night-stands, and many of the women were far more experienced than Sakura. But, unlike them, he loves Sakura and enjoys helping her become experienced in the art of lovemaking. He lets his callused hand trail down to her womanhood. She gasps as he slowly inserts one finger, pumping it in and out at a steady rate. She moans as he adds a second and a third finger, keeping up the steady pace. As he pumps his fingers inside her warm folds, his thumb massages the sensitive skin around the entrance, drawing another moan from her. Soon, he replaces his fingers with his hard, pulsing manhood, breaking through her innocence…_

Kakashi snaps into a sitting position, sweating heavily. It was that dream again. He's had that one and many like it often ever since he first met Sakura, all those years ago when they were toddlers. The dreams are far too realistic to be mere dreams. It's as if forgotten memories are playing before his sleeping mind. But he hasn't done anything in any of the dreams, and he doesn't know who most of the people are as their faces have a haze over them. The only face he sees clearly in his dreams is Sakura's, and her face shows up as if she is right there in front of him.

He looks at the clock to find that it's nearly five in the morning. He looks out his window to see Sakura turn on the light beside her bed. He has a perfect view of her bedroom from his, but he never told her that. She'd put curtains on her windows for sure, then he wouldn't get the pleasant sight of waking up to see her getting dressed, like now.

He watches as she slips off her nightgown to leave her in her bra and panties. She yawns and stretches before she begins putting on some black jeans and a red shirt. He yawns, and decides to follow her example and get ready for the day. He had been volunteered to help clean-up the attic, basement, and grounds the Haruno clan owns this weekend.

He doesn't want to, even if it does mean he gets to be with an unwilling Sakura. He likes to sleep as much as possible during the weekend. But his parents always find a way to keep him active and on the move, unlike the "Scarecrow" he somehow got nicknamed after. He never did find out where that nickname came from, nor when it came in existence. But now he's called "Scarecrow" by his friends, and they never say why. He yawns. He hates having to get up and do stuff on weekends; but his parents volunteered him to help Sakura clean her attic, basement, and the Haruno grounds this weekend and won't let him back out.

* * *

Sarah: well, that's it for the "Dreams" chapters… for now. **(grins)** I hope you know where the dreams originate from, or at least have a guess. And there will be more "Dreams" chapters in the future. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
